


Cherish

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt!Spock, Young Spock, bullied spock, necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The origins of the necklace Spock gifts Nyota that belonged to Amanda.<br/>Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherish

The only light in the room came from a meditation candle Sarek had lit hours ago. 

The light from it flickered softly, highlighting Amanda's features. Inwardly, he felt the stirrings of deep affection he felt for her, for her strength and beauty. Outwardly he showed no emotion as he approached his wife and sat beside her, back straight, formal as if he were meeting with other Ambassadors. 

Amanda sat with the side of her head resting against the back of the chair. She looked so human, he thought as he observed her. Her eyes shone brightly and the traces where tears had fallen were still visible.  
She looked vulnerable.  
She was vulnerable. Where their son was concerned, she always was and always would be. 

“Spock must learn not to react to their words, my wife. And you must learn to control your emotional response.”

“I must?” she replied. Her voice sounded less emotional than he expected. 

“When I enquired why he struck the Vulcan child, he informed me of a previous encounter where you were emotional after he was taunted. He believes that it upsets you.”

“Of course it upsets me!” Amanda cried out. 

“You are upset because he is your child, not because the words wounded you. You must set the example which he is to follow.”

“Does it never wound you, Sarek? Do you never feel sorrow that our own son cannot be loved by others only because he comes from us?”

“I am emotionally compromised by this of course. But Spock must not know that. He trusts us to guide him, my wife. And we agreed to raise him Vulcan. To allow him to show emotions will not make things easier for him.”

She took in a deep breath. “It will never be easy for him. The others will make sure of that.”

“Which is why we must unite in what we teach him. He will have character and have won battles others have never, could never, face. It will make him stronger.”

“I would be willing to sacrifice that strength for a happy child.”

~


End file.
